You're My Better Half
by al791
Summary: After the war ended and everything returned to normal Draco Malfoy met and married a woman named Acelynn White. They were married for a year before they had their son, Harrison Malfoy. Everything was going swimmingly until three years later when Acelynn left him, stating that they had grew apart. This story begins two years later.
1. Chapter 1 Coming Home

After the war ended and everything returned to normal Draco Malfoy met and married a woman named Acelynn White. They were married for a year before they had their son, Harrison Malfoy. Everything was going swimmingly until three years later when Acelynn left him, stating that they had grew apart. This story begins two years later. Harrison is now five, Acelynn has remarried, and Draco remains alone, buried in his work

It was the typical Friday night for Draco, dinner with Harrison, although tonight seemed different. Usually Harrison chatted throughout the whole meal telling him about anything and everything he had done since the last Friday. Tonight though he was silent, a deep look of concentration on his face. When Draco had finished his food he looked over at Harrison's plate that remained full. "Would you like something else to eat?" he asked.

Harrison looked up at Draco and then down at his plate. "No daddy I'm not hungry."

"Is there something bothering you?" Draco asked finding it strange that a boy who usually ate everything in site was suddenly not hungry.

Harrison looked up at Draco and then back at his plate seeming unsure if he should say what he was about to say. "Is it ok to hit mommy?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Draco shifted in his chair and patted his lap motioning Harrison over. Draco turned him so they were looking face to face as he tried to calm his anger. "It's never ok to hit any girl, especially not your mother. Did someone hit her?"

"Brian does and he yells a lot. He yelled when I was in bed last night and mommy cried." Harrison said as his eyes filled with tears.

"My poor baby," Draco said as he pulled Harrison against his chest wrapping his arms around him. "Has he ever hit you?"

Draco felt his small head shake no against his chest. He was relieved, but still didn't know what he was going to do about this. He knew one thing though; Harrison would not be going back to that house ever again.

After a quick bath, a sandwich, and a bed time story Harrison was tucked in bed sleeping soundly. Draco sat in his office writing a quick note to Acelynn asking her to come see him right away. He knew it wouldn't be long so he sat behind his desk and waited. He heard her come through the fireplace and then heard her light footsteps as she climbed the stairs. As she walked through the door to his office he was taken aback. This was not the same woman that had left him two years ago. She was thinner; her clothes seemed to hang on her now. Her thin face was covered in oversized sunglasses and Draco was sure he knew what they were covering. "Is Harrison ok?" she asked.

"He's fine," Draco said with a small hint of venom behind it. "He's actually why I called you here though. He told me something very disturbing about what goes on at your house. Why don't you take off those ridiculous glasses and tell me your side of the story."

She let out a small sob her head falling forward slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Draco's anger vanished quickly as he watched her. He got up from behind his desk and walked to her taking her into his arms. He could never stand to see her in any kind of pain. "Why would you stay with him if he's hurting you? Why didn't you say something sooner?" He asked as he walked her over to the couch to sit down.

"I was embarrassed," She said looking down at her lap. "How could I have another relationship fail? He said he'd stop each time, and he never hurt Harrison so I thought we'd work it out."

Draco reached over and pulled the sunglasses off her face, sickened by the two black eyes he saw under them. "I'm going to give you two choices," Draco said as he folded the sunglasses up and laid them on the coffee table. "You can either go back to him and let him kill you, while I keep Harrison here. Or you can leave him and stay here with me and Harrison until you are back on your feet."

"He'll kill me if I leave him," She said looking anxious.

"He's a muggle!" Draco almost yelled but softened when he saw her reaction. "He'd never be able to find you. Plus if you agree to stay here I'll take care of him. He won't hurt you again I promise."

Acelynn leaned back against the couch. "Why would you want me to stay with you after I hurt you?"

"You are the mother to my child, he needs you and he needs to feel safe," Draco stated. It wasn't exactly a lie. He had never stopped loving her and would allow her to live with him forever if it meant she'd be safe. "I don't want to see you hurt, please just stay here. If you go back I'll have no other choice but to keep Harrison here with me full time."

She thought for a moment. "Well I'll need to go get mine and Harrison's things." She finally said as she stood up.

Draco felt a rush of relief fall over him as he stood with her. "I'll go with you. Give me a moment to get a house elf to watch Harrison then we can go. You'll probably need someone to look you over when we get back. I'll send an owl out to a friend; he'll be here when we return."

Acelynn watched him while he worked and moved around. Nothing had changed about him. His blond hair still flopped over his forehead and looked as if he had ran his hand through it several times. He had stopped wearing robes and instead opted for dress pants and sweaters or button up shirts. His grey eyes would catch hers occasionally for a moment before they returned to his letter. Acelynn left the room deciding to peak in on Harrison. He was sleeping curled around a teddy bear, his blanket wrapped around both of them. He was the most beautiful little boy Acelynn had ever seen and she was sure as he grew older girls would be falling all over him. He had inherited Acelynn's dark brown wavy hair and her darker complexion. From Draco he had received the trademark Malfoy eyes. The dark hair and the piercing grey eyes were a stunning combination that people commented on frequently.

"I love when he's awake, but sometimes it's nice to see him quietly sleeping," Draco said with a chuckle causing Acelynn to jump and turn towards him.

"I didn't know you were there," she said as she shut the door to Harrison's room.

They headed down the stairs towards the fireplace stopping in front of it. Acelynn turned towards Draco looking up at him. "If anything happens don't be a hero. He needs you as much as he needs me," she said before turning towards the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

Draco gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he nudged her towards the fire.


	2. Chapter 2 The Healer

They both stood in silence in the dark living room waiting but they heard nothing. Acelynn was relieved, "Lets quickly do this before Brian comes home. He broke my wand so you'll have to shrink everything down," she said as she flipped on some lights.

She found an empty box in the closet and started picking stuff up around the living room and kitchen that she wanted to take with her. Draco stood in front of the fireplace unsure of what to do. He had never been in this house before and didn't know what Acelynn really wanted to take. Acelynn walked back into the living room stopping in the doorway a smile on her face as she watched Draco looking around like a lost puppy. She sat the box down by the fireplace, "I'm done with these rooms why don't you help me with Harrison's stuff," she said as she started walking down the hallway.

Draco followed her down the hall into Harrison's room. It didn't take long to pack the toys and then Draco was left alone to pack the clothes while Acelynn packed her own. The house had remained silent but just as Draco was finishing he heard glass shatter and Acelynn scream. He rushed to her room to find her backed into a corner, Brian in front of her a shard of glass in his hand. "You can't leave me. You promised you wouldn't leave me. I provide for you! I love you, don't you love me?" he asked as he waved the glass at Acelynn.

With a quick flick of Draco's wand Brian's arms and legs jerked to his side and he fell backwards onto the floor. Acelynn gasped as she clutched her chest, her breaths were ragged and her face was pale. "See I was right he would have eventually killed you," Draco said as he walked towards her.

He helped her step over the body and into the hallway. "Are you finished packing?" Draco asked.

She shook her head yes pointing to a box on the bed. Draco picked it up and carried it into the living room Acelynn following behind him. He collected all the boxes and shrunk them down putting them into his pocket. "I'll take you back and then I'll come back and deal with him," Draco said placing some floo powder into her hand. "Go ahead, I'm right behind you."

She was waiting for him when he stepped through. She was looking down at the floor still shaken from what had happened. "I'll show you to your room. I'm sure my friend is here to help you with your… injuries," Draco said as he started up the stairs.

She was given the room at the end of the hallway. It was large with its own bathroom and walk-in closet. There was a four poster bed made out of a dark wood and draped in dark blue fabric. In front of the fireplace were two overstuffed chairs made out of the same dark blue fabric that was on the bed. She had redone this room herself and still loved every bit of it. She knew at the opposite end of the hallway was Draco's room, done almost exactly the same but in a dark green fabric instead of the blue. "Acelynn this is a family friend her name is Widow she'll take care of you. I'm going back to take care of a few things, I won't be long," he said giving her a small smile before leaving the room.

Widow was an older lady. Her long grey hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head, lose strands fell around her face. She was wearing a long worn out cotton dress that was covered in purple flowers. She had a kind motherly way about her that made Acelynn unafraid of her even though they had just met.

Draco returned to Acelynn's house and found Brian just where they had left him. He stood over him glaring down holding back the urge to kill him. "You are lucky that Acelynn has a big heart and would never forgive me if I killed you, because right now that's what I want to do. Instead I'm going to erase her from existence here and then I'm going to erase your memories. You'll live the rest of your days in a mental institution unable to even remember your own name," Draco said to the man under him

Once Draco had taken care of things at Acelynn's old house he returned home almost running up the stairs. This had been the happiest he had been in a long time. He opened the door to Acelynn's room his happy mode fading quickly. Her top was off and he could see the dark blue and purple bruises that covered her sides. "You could have knocked," Widow said looking almost annoyed.

"It's ok, he can stay," Acelynn said as she reached for her top slipping it back on.

Widow handed Acelynn a vile of purple liquid, "This will heal the bruises. I'm going to leave another one on your bedside table, it'll help you sleep. All you need is to rest and to eat, you are far too thin my dear," Widow said as she closed up her bag.

"Thank you," Acelynn said as she drank the healing potion. "You've been far too nice to me. I apologize for Draco having you come over so late."

"I'm glad to do it my dear," Widow said hugging Acelynn goodbye. "I used to take care of Draco when he was little. I wish I could have met you under better circumstances."

Acelynn gave her a sad smile before looking down at the floor. "Come on Widow why don't we let her sleep, I'll walk you down to the floo," Draco said as he took the older woman's arm guiding her out the door.

Draco returned to Acelynn's room minutes later to find her sitting on the edge of the bed. Acelynn looked up at him as he entered the room the bruises on her face already gone, "How do you know her," she asked.

"My mother would have her come over when I was sick or hurt, she's a healer. She was like a grandmother to me. I knew she'd take care of you without making you feel uncomfortable," Draco said.

"She was very nice, I liked her. Why haven't I met her before?" Acelynn asked as she started looking through her clothes for pajamas.

"I'm not sure really," Draco said as he tried to come up with a valid excuse. "She's part of my past and you know that I try not to associate with things from my past. Things happened, and I did things that I don't want to think about."

"You can't just bury your past away. My past isn't sunshine and daisy's either but you don't see me forgetting or ignoring anyone or anything that was a part of it. That's one of the reasons we used to fight and I see that you still haven't gotten over it," Acelynn said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

Draco didn't know what to say now and an awkward tension was starting to settle over the room. "Well I guess I'll let you be," Draco said as he scratched his head. "If you need anything you know where I am."

He stayed outside the door for a moment listening as she climbed into bed. At least he'd sleep better knowing that she was here, under his roof, safe.


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

Acelynn stood inside the bathroom door, after Draco had left, her head resting on the door frame. Draco drove her crazy with the guilt he felt over his past. He had never forgiven himself and there were times that he'd shut himself in a room and sit depressed for hours if not days. During those times it was almost impossible to live with him which is why she had ended up leaving. Her parents had been death eaters too. They had been high ranked in his army when he was defeated the first time. When he returned they had realized the mistakes they had made and refused to join him. When Acelynn had returned home for Christmas break that year she found them murdered hung up on display in the entryway. Voldermort himself had appeared knowing she was home and took her to his hideout. In the shock of seeing her parents dead in front of her she hadn't even fought back but once there she had begged him to kill her. He laughed in her face and said she was too important, that he was saving her for something. She never found out what that was and was glad she hadn't. She was forced to stay with him until his death. During that time she tried to escape but was caught and tortured, and after several attempts she had given up.

Voldermort had kept her almost like a pet. Each day a woman would come to her room and clean her making sure every hair was in its place before she was allowed out into the rest of the house. She had been brought to several meeting always under a mask and that's where she had first saw Draco. She had never told Draco though he believed that they first met at a quidditch party but in fact she had seen him at his lowest point. She remembered him standing in front of Voldermort looking just as scared as she was, being forced to do horrible things. She had wept for him behind her mask silently. Draco wasn't the only one that had lived with demons. Unlike him though she had kept hers locked inside herself only allowing him a partial part of her story. A tear ran down her check as she sat down on her bed, she still loved him but he was tortured by the past and she hadn't been able to help him. As she rested her head on a pillow her last thought was of Draco and maybe, just maybe, being able to help him.

Acelynn woke up the next day unsure of what time it was. The curtains were drawn tight so she couldn't use the light to judge. She lay in bed for a while wondering what she was going to do now. She was young and had already failed at two relationships. Her parents had both died in the war, so now besides Harrison she was alone again. This is not how her life had played in her head when she finished school. She had wanted a large family because she had grown up alone most of the time. Of course there was still time for that but she'd be so unsure of starting a new relationship now. Where would she live? What would she do for income? She had let Draco take over the family business when she had left the wizarding world, she couldn't just take it back now. She had played quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies when she finished school but had quit that to when she left the wizarding world.

As she pondered on these things she got out of bed and opened the curtain to see the sun shining bright; it had to be midmorning if not later. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater and walked into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. After she had showered and dressed she stood in the mirror applying makeup and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She made a mental note of the things she needed to do as she worked:

 _Buy a new wand_

 _Check on her money situation at Gringotts_

 _Find a place to live_

 _Figure out something for income_

She checked herself in the mirror one last time before slipping on some brown riding boots and heading out of her room to find Draco and Harrison. Draco was standing at the bottom of the stair looking up at her as she started down them.

Draco watched her come down the stairs and a memory that was so vivid he could have been there again started playing in his head. It was the summer after the war. He was attending a party celebrating the quidditch champs that year the Holyhead Harpies. They were champs that year mostly due to the fact that they had acquired a new seeker, Ginny Weasley, and a new Keeper, Acelynn White. Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs, the main entrance into the party talking to Blaise Zabini. His attention was taken away from their conversation though when he spotted a girl at the top of the stairs. She was breathtaking in a deep green dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her long brown wavy hair was pulled to one side and pinned with a silver clasp. Her head was held high as she walked down the stairs. Draco, without taking his eyes off her had asked who she was.

"That is Acelynn White, one of the stars of this party. Her parents were Death Eaters but killed by Voldemort when they refused to rejoin him after his rebirth. She inherited everything, which from what I've heard was a lot. The owned a version of Diagon Alley in France so you can only imagine the money they pulled in. She's on the radar of every eligible bachelor right now," Blaise finished in a whisper as Acelynn took the last step.

She had smiled at Draco before walking by a beautiful smile that had made his heart race. He watched her walk away the back of the dress was almost better than the front. It was an open back the just barely cover her bottom and up her spine was a silver snake incrusted with green gems, it had to be held there magically as it seemed to mover with her body. Draco had made up his mind at that moment that he had to have her and wouldn't stop till he did.

"Draco," Acelynn said as she snapped her fingers in front of Draco's face.

He jumped as he was pulled out of his memory, "Sorry I was just thinking," He said looking down at her. "I was just coming to get you for lunch."

"Is it really that late?" Acelynn asked as she followed Draco to the dining room. "You shouldn't have let me sleep that late."

"You needed it," Draco said as he took his seat.

"Mommy!" Harrison yelled as he saw Acelynn. "Daddy said that we live here now and we don't have to go back to the other place."

Acelynn looked over at Draco before she pulled Harrison into her lap. "You can stay here as much as you want but mommy will be finding her a new house as soon as she can."

"You don't have to leave any time soon. Really stay as long as you want," Draco interjected quickly.

"Yes mommy stay with us," Harrison said looking up at Acelynn with big eyes.

"I'll stay for a little bit," Acelynn finally said unable to say no to the big blue eyes looking up at her. "I have to go into Diagon Alley today would you like to go with me?"

Harrison squealed with delight before looking over at Draco, "Will you come Daddy?"

"Of course I will," Draco said a smile on his face as he saw Acelynn's annoyed expression.

"You don't have to come, I'm sure you have some work to do," Acelynn said. She didn't want people to see them together, rumors would surely start flying.

"Not really, plus I have to pick some stuff up as well. Harrison can be a handful, I'll watch him while you get reacquainted with everyone," Draco said with a smirk on his face knowing that she didn't want to be seen with him, especially at Diagon Alley's busiest time, the start of the school year.

When Acelynn stepped into Diagon Alley a smile had crossed her face. There had been so many good memories here. Her biggest fear came true though when she caught sight of an old friend coming towards her. "Acelynn!" they almost yelled to your horror.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her. Acelynn knew what a lot of people in the wizarding world thought of her. While it was common practice for muggles to separate very few witches or wizards ever did. She had been a high profile quidditch player at the time, almost as big as Victor Krum had been. When the news had come out she had surprisingly been dragged through the mud but people barely said a word about Draco. She had hoped to blend in with the rest of the crowd to avoid the looks she was now getting from several older witches closer to her. "Ginny, how are you? It's been too long," she said with a forced smile.

"I'm doing well. Glad to see you again," she replied as she gave Acelynn a quick hug. "Are you back for good or just visiting?"

"I'm back for good. The muggle life didn't really work out for me," Acelynn replied.

"You aren't the first person to try it and not like it. At least you realized before it was too late," Ginny said as she looked behind you her eyes falling on Draco with a questioning look. "Hey you know I started writing for the Daily Prophet and would love to sit down with you for an interview. I've been interviewing retired quidditch players, kind of a where are they now thing and would love to do a piece about you."

"You know after what happened with the newspaper articles before I'd kind of like to keep a low profile right now," Acelynn said giving her an I'm sorry but not really look.

"That's alright; if you change your mind you know where I am. You can stop by the house any time even just to visit," Ginny said looking slightly disappointed. "I'd better get back to Harry."

"I'll stop by soon I promise. It was good seeing you," Acelynn replied relieved the conversation was over.

The rest of the shopping trip had gone uninterrupted except for the heated glares Acelynn had received from some people no one had said anything to her. By the time dinner had rolled around Acelynn had gone to Gringotts and bought a wand. Acelynn had tried to stay upbeat during the whole trip but her mood had dissolved quickly as they sat down to dinner in Diagon Alley. People were being too obvious with their stares, even their waiter was acting weird towards her. "You know what I've had it. I'm doing the interview with Ginny I've got to set some things straight." Acelynn said as she slammed her hands down on the table making everyone around them jump.

Draco just smiled back at her as he continued to eat his food. He knew she'd crack eventually; she had never been one to take a fight sitting down. He had missed this version of her the most the sassy, spunky girl who didn't take shit from anyone.

As soon as they returned home Acelynn had wrote a letter to Ginny saying she'd be over the next day for the interview. She had a smile on her face as she attached it to an owl and opened the window.


End file.
